The Demon Lord
by Valamon
Summary: Sequel to The Guardian. The second story to a three story deal. I suck at summaries, so just R&R please. Has Beelzemon and Tamers in it.
1. Chapter 1

Crysta walked along the busy streets of West Shinjuku, listening to her MP3 player. She was headed to the Shinjuku School to pick up the kids that she looked after, Ai and Mako. Soon the school was in sight and Crysta picked up her pace. As she got closer, she spotted a person leaning against a tree, arms crossed and one foot on the tree trunk.

He was tall, around six or more feet. He had on a skin-tight black leather bodysuit that showed off his muscular build and black combat boots that ended just below his knees with silver spikes on the end, a gun in a holster was strapped to his left boot. He also wore a black leather bomber jacket that ended at the top of his two black belts that he had around his waist. The jacket had skull designs on the shoulders, a white fur collar, arm guards strapped to the wrists of his gloves, which ended at his elbows, and a bandana tied to the left arm just below the skull design. Two small brown belts were strapped to his right leg, close to his thigh. A dark purple helmet covered most of his chalk white face from his nose up and ended in spikes to reveal his spiked bleach-blonde hair. He had fangs, a metallic tail. His fingers were covered with metal that made it look like he had claws. His three slitted piercing ruby-red eyes filled with curiosity as they rested upon her.

Crysta was suddenly filled with a curious fear as she walked by him. She could feel his eyes on her. Trying her best to ignore him, she walked over to one of the benches and sat down.

_BRING!_

Ai and Mako came out of the school and ran towards Crysta but stopped suddenly.

"BEELZEMON!" they cried in unison.

Crysta turned around to see the strange creature walking towards them.

They ran to him and he picked them up, hugging them tightly. "Hey kiddoes. Miss me?"

"We sure did. When did you get back?" Mako asked excitedly, tugging on his jacket.

"Just taday actually."

"You know this thing?!" asked Crysta, slightly shocked.

"Of course." Ai replied, smiling. She hugged Beelzemon.

"He's our Digimon." added Mako.

"A what? I thought they were just made up creatures."

"Didn't ya watch the news last month, when the D-Reaper attacked?" Beelzemon asked.

"Uh, no."

Beelzemon rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Humans." he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothin'. C'mon let's get you guys home." he said, turning to walk away.

"Hey! I'm comin' with!" Crysta said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm their babysitter and boarding at their house. My name's Crysta."

"You are?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Beelzemon said, shrugging.

They started walking.

"Ai, Mako, what do you want to do today after homework?" Crysta asked.

"MOVIE AND POPCORN!" they shouted happily.

Crysta smiled. "But that'll have to wait until after dinner. What do you want for dinner?"

"Raman!" Beelzemon said.

"I meant the kids."

"Hey, my vote counts too!"

"Not if they choose otherwise, yours doesn't."

"But we want Raman too." the kids said quietly.

"Ok, Raman it is then." Crysta said reasonably.

"Yay!" the kids shouted.

After getting through the door of the house, Crysta ordered the children to do their homework first, before anything else.

"AWWWW, but we don't wanna!" the children whined.

"C'mon Crysta, let 'em play for a bit." Beelzemon said.

"NO! And that's my final answer!" Crysta said, folding her arms.

"Please? We promise to get all our homework done right after we're done." the kids pleaded.

Crysta sighed. "Alright, but only for 15 minutes. Then you two have to do your homework, Ok?"

"Yes, Crysta." they said and ran off to the backyard.

Crysta watched the kids and Beelzemon playing tag as she fixed dinner.

"Those kids. They are such trouble sometimes, but ya gotta love 'em." she said to herself and smiled.

A little while later after everyone had their stuff done; they were sitting in the living room with a big bowl of popcorn watching a movie. The movie was beginning to bore Mako, so for fun he flicked a piece of popcorn at Ai, hitting her in the head. She looked over at him suspiciously, but he gazed at the TV innocently. Ai turned her head back to the TV. Mako flicked another piece of popcorn at her, but it missed and hit Beelzemon instead.

"Hey, who threw that!" he demanded.

"Ai did it!" Mako said, pointing accusingly at Ai.

Ai glared angrily at him. "No I didn't. _He_ did."

"No I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

Mako picked up a large handful of popcorn and hurled it at Ai. Ai threw a large fistful back at him, some of it hitting Beelzemon and Crysta. Crysta and Beelzemon started to throw popcorn too, thus ending in a popcorn war. But it wasn't much fun after the war ended since they had to clean up all the mess they made, but after they were done, they sat in the kitchen and ate Popsicles.

Crysta looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that it was 7:59.

"Alright kids, time for bed." She stood up.

"AWWW, but we're not tired."

"Hmm, I'll read you a story if you guys promise to go to bed."

"Really? Yeah!"

The kids jumped up and, throwing their Popsicle sticks in the trash, ran into their bedroom.

They were dressed and in bed by the time, Crysta walked in. She walked over to the bookshelf in the left hand corner of the room and took a book out. She walked over, sat on the edge of Ai's bed, and started reading to them. By the time she finished the first chapter the children were fast asleep. Crysta marked her place, put the book on the bookshelf, and turned off the light. She walked into the living room and sat on the couch next to Beelzemon, who was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"I can't believe there's nothing ta watch on any of these channels!"

"Aww, poor thing." Crysta said with a small giggle.

Beelzemon glared at her. "Kids asleep?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Yep."

Beelzemon's eyes widened in astonishment. "Oh wow. You're kiddin' right?"

Crystal shook her head. "What's so strange about that?"

"I always have a hard time tryin' ta get 'em to go to sleep. They always have an excuse ta get back up."

"I never had that kind of trouble with them."

Beelzemon continued flipping through the channels. "Never anythin' on this stupid thing." he grumbled and turned off the TV, tossing the remote on the coffee table and watched it skid to a halt at the very edge.

"That's why I don't watch much television," Crysta picked up a word search book and a pen. "I'd rather do word search puzzles."

"Let me try one."

"Ok, here ya go." she ripped a page out of her book, grabbed a pencil, and handed them to him.

"Ugh, how do you do this thing?" Beelzemon asked as he looked it over.

"Simple, you look through the jumbled up letters for words that are in the list and circle them."

"Oh."

By the time she was finished with her puzzle, Beelzemon was asleep, having given up on the crossword. Crysta took the paper and pencil from him and set them on the table. Then she picked up her sketchbook off the table and started drawing in it.

The next morning Crysta walked the kids to school after breakfast; while Beelzemon still slept. Crysta walked into the house and found Beelzemon flipping through her sketchbook, which she had left open the night before. "Do you like them?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but strangely, this one looks kinda familiar." he replied, pointing to one of her dragon pictures. It was a large, lightly colored dragon sketch. There was a strange design on its hindquarter, but it was too small and lightly colored for Beelzemon to make out.

"Yeah, it just came to me one day while I was bored."

Beelzemon frowned. _Hmm…It looks kinda like Catastrophe. Valamon…God I miss you._ He sighed.

After they had an early lunch, they sat outside under the shade of an oak tree while Crysta listened to her MP3 player.

After awhile, Beelzemon dozed off. He woke up just as Crysta was getting ready to get the kids. "I'll do it," he volunteered, getting to his feet.

"Alright. Bring them straight home."

"Where would I take 'em?"

"They've been askin' to go to the park recently."

"Oh."

After Beelzemon brought them home, the kids went to play in the backyard while Crysta started on dinner. Beelzemon sat at the table watching her.

Crysta turned to Beelzemon. "Hey Beelzemon, could you go tell the kids that they have to clean up their room? It looks like a cyclone went through it."

"Sure," He got up and walked outside, where the kids were playing under a tree with their toys. "Guys, come on ya gotta clean your room!"

"But we don't wanna!"

"Sorry, but ya gotta."

The kids started pelting acorns at him. "NO!"

"Hey!" Beelzemon put his arms defensively in front of his face. "Stop that!" He walked over to the kids and picked them up.

"HEY!" they cried.

Beelzemon glared at the children. "You pipsqueaks are in SO much trouble. Just wait 'til we get inside."

Beelzemon took them inside and made them clean their room and, after they were finished, he glued them to separate corners of their room by their shirts with super glue, and then went to go see what Crysta was doing.

"Beelzemon! You can't leave us here! BEELZEMON!" Ai called after him.

"Yeah, come back!" Mako added.

Crysta heard the kids yelling and went to go see what happened when she ran into Beelzemon.

"Why are the kids yelling?"

"I glued 'em to separate corners of their room for throwin' acorns at me."

Crysta's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?! Oh great, now I have to unglue them." She grabbed a pair of scissors out of the top drawer in the kitchen and walked to the kids' room. She entered the kids' bedroom and started cutting the back of their shirts. After she had them free, she gave them new shirts, took the other ones into the kitchen, threw them in the trash, and put up the scissors. Then she finished dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Crysta walked the kids to school after breakfast; while Beelzemon still slept. Crysta walked into the house and found Beelzemon flipping through her sketchbook, which she had left open the night before. "Do you like them?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"Yeah, but strangely, this one looks kinda familiar." he replied, pointing to one of her dragon pictures. It was a large, lightly colored dragon sketch. There was a strange design on its hindquarter, but it was too small and lightly colored for Beelzemon to make out.

"Yeah, it just came to me one day while I was bored."

Beelzemon frowned. _Hmm…It looks kinda like Catastrophe. Valamon…God I miss you._ He sighed.

After they had an early lunch, they sat outside under the shade of an oak tree while Crysta listened to her MP3 player.

After awhile, Beelzemon dozed off. He woke up just as Crysta was getting ready to get the kids. "I'll do it," he volunteered, getting to his feet.

"Alright. Bring them straight home."

"Where would I take 'em?"

"They've been askin' to go to the park recently."

"Oh."

After Beelzemon brought them home, the kids went to play in the backyard while Crysta started on dinner. Beelzemon sat at the table watching her.

Crysta turned to Beelzemon. "Hey Beelzemon, could you go tell the kids that they have to clean up their room? It looks like a cyclone went through it."

"Sure," He got up and walked outside, where the kids were playing under a tree with their toys. "Guys, come on ya gotta clean your room!"

"But we don't wanna!"

"Sorry, but ya gotta."

The kids started pelting acorns at him. "NO!"

"Hey!" Beelzemon put his arms defensively in front of his face. "Stop that!" He walked over to the kids and picked them up.

"HEY!" they cried.

Beelzemon glared at the children. "You pipsqueaks are in SO much trouble. Just wait 'til we get inside."

Beelzemon took them inside and made them clean their room and, after they were finished, he glued them to separate corners of their room by their shirts with super glue, and then went to go see what Crysta was doing.

"Beelzemon! You can't leave us here! BEELZEMON!" Ai called after him.

"Yeah, come back!" Mako added.

Crysta heard the kids yelling and went to go see what happened when she ran into Beelzemon.

"Why are the kids yelling?"

"I glued 'em to separate corners of their room for throwin' acorns at me."

Crysta's eyes widened. "YOU WHAT?! Oh great, now I have to unglue them." She grabbed a pair of scissors out of the top drawer in the kitchen and walked to the kids' room. She entered the kids' bedroom and started cutting the back of their shirts. After she had them free, she gave them new shirts, took the other ones into the kitchen, threw them in the trash, and put up the scissors. Then she finished dinner.

The next day was Saturday so everyone slept in, except Crysta, who got up at 7:00 and sat outside until everyone got up. The kids' parents took the kids to see their Grandma in Hongo, so that left Crysta and Beelzemon to do whatever they pleased.

After a bit of a debate, they decided to go for a walk around town. They had only been walking for a few minutes when suddenly a portal opened up in front of them and a tall humanoid creature garbed in white with white feathered wings stepped out.

"Angemon." Beelzemon said, sounding annoyed.

"Huh?" Crysta looked up at him, confused.

Before he could explain, Angemon spoke. "Zhuqiaomon has asked me to take you to his castle. Please come with me."

Beelzemon frowned and folded his arms. "Why should we?"

"Because Zhuqiaomon has told me to bring you, and if you object, to bring you by force. Your friends are already there."

Beelzemon's eyes widened and his arms dropped to his sides. "My…friends?"

"Yes, the Tamers. The task Zhuqiaomon has for you is so big that he needs all of you, especially your friend here." Angemon said, gesturing toward Crysta.

"ME?! What for?" Crysta asked in alarm.

"Zhuqiaomon will explain when we get to his castle. Now, if you please I would like to get going now." Angemon turned and started walking toward the portal.

The other two followed. As they entered the portal, they were suddenly transported to a large stone cavern. Angemon lead them to an even larger chamber where a large firebird Digimon was conversing with a group of children and their Digimon. They looked over at Beelzemon. Everyone waved; MarineAngemon made a large sign out of heart bubbles that said "Hi."

Burnmon was standing off by himself; nibbling on an apple and looking around. When he saw Beelzemon, he nearly choked as he swallowed. "How the heck did you get here?! And who is that?!"

Calumon was sitting at Burmon's feet, burying his face in a giant cream puff, oblivious of all that was happening.

"Zhuqiaomon, I have brought them as you requested." Angemon said, bowing.

Zhuqiaomon turned around and looked at the three, his gaze resting upon Crysta. "Ah, I see you've brought back the Guardian."

"What the he are ya talkin' about?!" Beelzemon demanded, his voice full of anger and sadness. "How could we have brought the Guardian? Valamon's-she's…been dead for almost three years!" Tears of saddened rage filled his eyes.

Burnmon threw his apple on the floor. "YEAH!" He stomped on it in frustration.

"That's what you think. She's been alive for quite some time now."

"WHA?!" Beelzemon and Burnmon said at the same time.

"Wait a sec, what does this have to do with me?" Crysta asked, completely confused.

"Everything," Zhuqiaomon replied, flying over and settling just in front of the two. "Now I will give you back your true form and memory."

A bright golden light flooded the room. As soon as it faded, everyone gasped. For standing in Crysta's place was a humanoid Digimon.

She had ghostly pale skin, a baggy black t-shirt that hung off her slight frame, ending slightly below her waist and exposing all of the scars on her arms, black baggy pants, and black combat boots. Her hair was straight dark red and ended at her shoulders. She also had fangs, razor sharp claws that were almost a half-inch long and looked like tinted steel, jade green eyes with slitted pupils and almost transparent black leathery bat-like wings that were almost as tall as she was and had black feathers sprouting around the edges. She had a thin jagged scar running from the top of her right eye to across to the bottom of the left side of her chin.

Valamon looked around and smiled slightly. Then she flexed her claws and stretched out her wings before folding them against her back.

"OH MY GOD! She's really alive…." Beelzemon said in amazement, taking a step away from her.

"Whoa, it's Valamon!" Burnmon ran over and tackled her, nearly knocking her over.

"Hi, Burnmon." Valamon said as she squeezed him tightly.

The Tamers and their Partners stared at them in confusion.

"She's always been alive, just in a human body and no memory whatsoever," Zhuqiaomon explained. "I had to wait for her digital body to be completed before I let her come back, couldn't let her get hurt or die before she was ready."

Valamon pried Burnmon off her just to have Beelzemon give her a bear hug, which completely confused and surprised the Tamers. The thought of "How could she know him and why is he showing her affection?" was running through their minds.

"…Beelzemon! I missed you too. Now let go!" Valamon said breathlessly.

Beelzemon pulled back, blushing and grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, Valamon."

"It's alright." she said, embracing him.

"Now we can go to the pub and Beelzemon and me can have a drinking contest while you hold onto the last one and we fight over it like that one time." Burnmon said happily.

Valamon grinned. "That would be fun. Do I get ta knock you out like last time too?"

"Excuse me; you'll have time to catch up on personal matters later. Right now, I need your help. It seems that Daemon is trying to build up an army again." Zhuqiaomon said.

"How can that be?! We killed that b$!" Beelzemon said angrily, hatred flaring in his eyes.

"Well it seems that he somehow resurrected himself."

"Well it looks like I might just get the chance to pay him back for killing me. This'll be fun." Valamon said, grinning maliciously.

Zhuqiaomon bid them farewell as they walked outside, where they talked about how to get to Daemon's place.

"Only a few of us can fly. How will the rest of us get there? Carry the others?" Rika asked.

"I dunno, I guess we could." Henry replied.

"Or we could sprout wings!" Terriermon said, giggling.

"Yeah right, I'll fly on a dragon before I sprout wings." Kazu said sarcastically.

"That gives me an idea." Valamon said thoughtfully.

Everyone looked at her.

"What?" Takato asked.

Valamon walked forward and whistled an eerily haunting tune that seemed to echo.

"How's that supposed to help us?!" Rika demanded.

Beelzemon walked over to Valamon and whispered in her ear, "What are ya doin'?! You can't summon your dragon!"

Valamon turned to him, looking a little confused. "Why not? He'll be the transportation."

"But he'll freak out the kids." Burnmon pointed out, walking up to them.

Valamon shrugged and looked up.

The kids and their Partners continued to discuss their plans while Valamon, Beelzemon, and Burnmon waited for the arrival of Catastrophe.

A few minutes later, a loud roar rang out. Everyone looked up and saw a black speck coming toward them. In less than a few seconds, they could make out a large creature.

"Uh, what kind of Digimon is that?"

"That doesn't look like a Digimon."

"That's 'cause it's not," Valamon said with a small smirk, folding her arms. "That's Catastrophe."

"Huh?"

Suddenly the creature was flying just above them, allowing them to see that it was a large dragon. Its scales seemed to be made out of black glass that glistened when the sun hit them. Long rows of serrated edged teeth lined its mouth and were as white as ivory. It had large blood-red eyes with no pupils, large almost transparent leathery wings that were several times bigger than its body, a long tail with serrated edged spikes surrounding the tip, long razor sharp claws that were light black, and long curved spikes trailed down its spine with enough space between each to fit a rather large Digimon.

The group could also make out a strange design on its hindquarters that was shaped like its eye with the Chikara sign in the middle; it was gold laced with white.

The creature banked sharply and spiraled downwards until it landed just in front of Valamon, causing the ground to shake from the impact.

Catastrophe let out a cry of joy and bent his head toward Valamon. _Valamon! I thought I was hearing things when you whistled. I thought I'd never see you again! _

_Me either. Oh how I've missed you, my friend! _She hugged and stroked his head affectionately, which was about twice her size.

Catastrophe purred loudly, which sounded more like gravel being shaken in a bucket, and nuzzled her face.

The Tamers and their Digimon stared at Catastrophe in terrified awe. He eyed them curiously with his blood-red pupil-less eyes that made everyone shiver, including Burnmon and Beelzemon.

Valamon let go of Catastrophe and turned to the children. "This is the answer to our little dilemma. Catastrophe can fly you all to Daemon's castle. After all, Kazu did say that he would."

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Me and my big mouth."

"Ok, everyone on."

Everyone but Valamon and Beelzemon climbed hesitantly onto the dragon's neck and back, with a little persuasion.

"Beelzemon, why aren't you gettin' on?"

"'Cause I don't wanna."

"Well, I'm not gonna carry ya."

"You don't have to."

Valamon cocked an eyebrow. "Then how are you gonna get to the castle?"

Beelzemon smiled. "I'll show ya."

Suddenly a gust of wind full of dirt flew by, making everyone shield their eyes. When it stopped, everyone looked to see Beelzemon with black-ish purple-feathered wings and green eyes, his Blast Mode.

Valamon gasped softly. "Now we can fly together! How cool is that. But I have to say, you look much better in this form."

Beelzemon BM smirked, putting a hand on his hip. "You should see how strong I am. I can probably beat you now."

Valamon giggled and shook her head. "As if!" She took off with Catastrophe and Beelzemon BM following behind.

After awhile Beelzemon and Valamon grew tired so they dropped down next to Burnmon, who was writing in his journal.

Catastrophe cast a sideward glance at Valamon. _Tell everyone to hold on, I'm gonna have some fun with them._

Valamon grinned. "Everyone hold on!"

"Wha?"

Suddenly Catastrophe did a barrel roll, causing everyone to cling tightly to the dragon's spikes.

Kazu, who hadn't been paying attention, fell off. "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Catastrophe's tail whipped out and wrapped around Kazu's waist, stopping him short. He dropped the frightened child back on his back; and for the rest of the journey Kazu latched onto one of the dragon's spikes and didn't let go.

After awhile Catastrophe spoke to Valamon. _Valamon, the castle is only a couple miles away, but we must land. Otherwise, we'll be spotted._

_All right, I'll tell the others. _Valamon relayed the message to them.

The translation was answered with groans.

"But I don't wanna!" Terriermon whined.

"Where's the food?" Guilmon asked.

"We don't have any!" Rika snapped; she had been in a bad mood the entire trip.

Guilmon's ear-wings drooped. "Takatoooo." he whined.

The dragon found a place to land in a large barren area. Everyone climbed off. Burnmon took out a whistle from his side pack and blew. In a flash of lightning Raidramon appeared by his side.

"Oh, did we have to land in a barren wasteland?!" Rika asked with a sigh.

"Well, would rather have landed near a spooky forest full of unknown Digimon?"

"Uh, yeah. More fun."

Valamon sighed and rolled her eyes.

Beelzemon walked up to her. "Don't mind her; she used to be a lot worse. Trust me; I know from experience."

Valamon smiled. "I bet she probably beat you to a pulp."

Beelzemon grinned. "She got Renamon to try to do that for her."

The group started walking; Burnmon rode Raidramon with Terriermon and Guilmon while Catastrophe walked beside them, making the ground tremble with each step.

By nightfall, the group made a small camp. While everyone slept, Catastrophe and Valamon kept watch.

The next morning everyone set out. After a few hours, they finally reached the end of the wasteland only to find themselves faced with another similar to it.

"Ahhhh! Will they never end?!" Kazu cried.

"Cheer up Kazu." Guardromon said.

"Cheer up?! We're in a barren wasteland, dude! How am I supposed ta 'cheer up'?!"

"The least you could do is SHUT UP!" Rika said through gritted teeth. "Or I'll knock your teeth out!"

Valamon stood on a cliff overlooking a tall castle. The others were sitting not far from her, completely exhausted from their long walk. Catastrophe was crouched down beside her, staring at the castle with disgust.

_I can't believe we're going there. _

_Me either, but we have to. To stop Daemon once and for all. This time I'm gonna toss his $$ into the Dark Area._

Catastrophe let out a gruff chuckle. _That seems to be the only way to stop him._

"Ya know, I could be a scout and go see what's up down there." Burnmon suggested, coming up beside her.

_Good idea, Burnmon, I'll give you a lift._ Raidramon Tele-comuted to Burnmon.

"That's a good idea, Burnmon. But how are ya gonna get down? It's a steep climb down, I could take you if you wanted me to."

"Nah, Raidramon'll take me."

_YEAH, LET'S RIDE!_

Burnmon climbed onto Raidramon's back and they bounded off. Raidramon leapt from rock to rock with lightning speed. Valamon watched as they sped off towards the castle.

_Be careful._

A while later they returned.

"Well, what did ya see?" Valamon asked impatiently. She had been watching them.

"There were slaves. They looked like they were building something. We would've investigated more but we were run off by an Apemon and an IceDevimon."

Valamon folded her arms and gazed out at the castle thoughtfully. "What could you be up to, Daemon?"

Awhile later Valamon was sitting down on one of the rocks when Beelzemon walked over and sat beside her. "It's gonna be fun tamorrow." he said.

Valamon nodded. "Oh, yeah. Daemon's gonna pay. BIG time."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Something's changed about you." Valamon said suddenly, looking over at Beelzemon.

Beelzemon looked at her in confusion. "Eh? How?"

"The way you act. You've changed; I can see it in your eyes. You seem pained about something, broken. Like a wound that hasn't completely healed, and won't ever."

Beelzemon was taken aback by Valamon's observation, which, he grimaced at the thought, was true. He looked away and sighed. "Yes, I did something terrible."

"What was it?"

Beelzemon heaved a sigh, debating whether to tell her or not. He finally decided to do so. "I killed one of the Tamer's Digimon. The way she was when I looked into her eyes, so dead and unfeeling," He shivered. "She let me go, though. When Gallantmon was about to kill me. Sometimes I wish he did."

Valamon was shocked by what she was hearing. "Why did you kill her Digimon?"

"Because that's what I was supposed to do and, for revenge. I made a deal with one of the Deva to have the power to Digivolve. Daemon's power was the only thing that allowed me to Digivolve, so after he died I turned back into a Rookie and couldn't Digivolve. Not that I cared. You were gone, I felt like I had nothing to live for. But when I was told I could be given the power to Digivolve, I gladly accepted it because I had gone through terrible things and wanted to make the ones who did them to me pay. Then I went berserk with my new power and started killing other Digimon while I looked for the Tamers. I wanted more power, to become stronger, so that no one could ever hurt me again…but I lost control..." Beelzemon hung his head, his eyes beginning to shimmer as he stared at the ground.

Valamon was speechless. She knew that he could be mean, but she never knew that he had gone through this. Unable to think of anything else, she put her arms around him.

Beelzemon let her hold him for a few moments before pulling away. He walked a ways away before sitting down with his back to her, his tail lashing about.

Valamon watched him sadly with an ache in her heart. She wished she could do something more for him but knew she couldn't. She sighed. To think she used to think she had a bad life, poor Beelzemon has had one that was just as bad as hers but in a different way. _Revenge never solves anything though, I learned that the hard way. So did he. Poor Beelzemon._

The next morning after everyone had rested they talked about their plans for invading the castle.

"Let's just storm the castle, no one'll notice us until it's too late." Rika suggested.

"No," Valamon said, shaking her head. "They would notice us before we even got close, but I have an idea. I can fly over the castle and cast Viral Rain. It'll weaken the stronger Digimon and cause a distraction. Then you guys can attack, with the exception of Guilmon, Burnmon, and Beelzemon. At least until the rain dissipates. It ain't called Viral Rain for nuthin'."

"That sounds like a good idea," Takato said. "I certainly don't have anything better. What do you guys think?"

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then, let's do it!"

Valamon looked away at the castle then back and saw that Beelzemon had changed to Blast Mode.

Rika, Takato, Henry, and Ryo held up their D-Arcs.

"Biomerge Activate!"

A bright light engulfed the Tamers and their Digimon.

"Guilmon Digivolve to…."

"Renamon Digivolve to…."

"Terriermon Digivolve to…."

"Cyberdramon Digivolve to…."

Valamon's eyes widened in amazement.

"Gallantmon Crimson Mode!"

"Sakuyamon"

"MegaGargomon!"

"Justimon!"

Now four new Digimon stood in the place of the old ones and their Tamers.

"Where'd the kids go?" Valamon asked, bewildered.

"We're inside the Digimon." Takato said from inside Gallantmon CM.

"Cool."

"My turn!" Kazu took out the blue card Henry had lent him. He slashed it through his D-Ark. "Matrix Digivolution!"

A gold light engulfed Guardromon. "Guardromon Digivolve to…."

They watched as the gold light that was Guardromon change, growing taller.

"Andromon!" The light dissipated, leaving a cyborg-like Digimon in its absence.

"Alright then, is everyone ready?" Valamon asked, looking from one to the other.

Everyone nodded.

"Wait!"

Valamon turned to Burnmon. "What?"

"Gimme a sec to Digivolve."

"Kay."

A bright light engulfed Burnmon and he Digivolved to BlackFlamedramon.

After he was done, Valamon took off, leaving the others to wait.

Catastrophe put a wing over Beelzemon BM, Gallantmon CM, and BlackFlamedramon. They watched as Valamon flew over the castle and stopped. Suddenly large black clouds began to mass in the sky over the castle and grew until they reached the ledge that they were on. A gentle rain began to fall, then began to grow stronger until everyone was forced to take refuge under Catastrophe's wings. They could hear the faint screams of agony coming from the castle.

"And that's why ya don't wanna be a Viral out there," Beelzemon BM said, smirking. "I should know from experience."

A moment later, the rain dissipated and the clouds disappeared.

"There's the signal, let's go!"

Everyone took off, most of them standing on MegaGargomon's shoulders. As they got closer, they could see that Valamon was already attacking the weakened Digimon, slashing, ducking and dodging.

"Hey, she already started without me!" Beelzemon BM said, slightly disappointed. He flew down, taking out his smaller gun as his positron cannon formed on his right arm. "Double Impact!"

He shot down several Ogremon that were about to attack Valamon from behind.

She looked up and grinned. "Thanks, hotshot."

He landed beside her. "Welcome."

MegaGargomon landed and everyone got off, except Kenta and MarineAngemon, and started attacking while Catastrophe stayed in the air attacking with small acid balls.

"Blitz Arm!" Justimon shot energy bursts at an IceDevimon, deleting it.

"Amethyst Wind!" A wind carrying purple crystalline shards came sweeping at a group of Machinedramon, ripping them up, and damaging them severely. Sakuyamon finished them off with her staff.

Gallantmon CM and Andromon attacked a group consisting of Megadramon and Gigadramon.

Andromon's chest plate opened, revealing twin missile launchers. "Gattling Missiles!"

"Final Justice!" An energy beam shot out of Gallantmon CM's spear.

"You go Andromon!" Kazu cheered.

Meanwhile MegaGargomon was attacking the large group of Devidramon that were massing by the castle.

"Mega Barrage!" The missiles hit the Digimon, deleting them all on the spot.

BlackFlamedramon and Raidramon were busy attacking several MetalSeadramon that were ganging up on them.

"Flameshot!"

"Thunder Blast!"

A Gigadramon attacked Sakuyamon while everyone was busy. "Genocide Gear!"

She dodged the missiles and attacked him. "Why you-die! Spirit Strike!" The spirit foxes that burst from her staff went through Gigadramon, tearing him up from the inside out and deleting him.

Beelzemon BM went on a killing frenzy, cackling insanely and shooting everything that moved with a mixture of Double Impact and Corona Blaster.

Seeing the way he was acting, Valamon came up behind him and hit him hard upside the head. He spun around and, seeing it was Valamon, relaxed.

"Whaddya think you're doin'!? You could've hit one of our friends actin' like that!" she demanded, glaring icily at him.

He grinned meekly. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Well-Dragon Claw!-maybe you should try controlling yourself a little better." Valamon said as she struck out at a wounded TigerVespamon as it attacked her, deleting it.

"Sure thing, toots. Corona Blaster!" The force of the blast pushed Beelzemon BM into Valamon; she caught him. "Sorry. Alright! Direct hit!" he cried triumphantly, punching the air as he watched the GigaSeadramon he had been aiming at fall and dissolve.

After they had cleared the outside of Digimon, they got ready to go inside.

"Hold on a sec, let's let Catastrophe kindly make us a door large enough for MegaGargomon."

Catastrophe landed in front of the group. He opened his mouth and a large ball of acid shot out, hitting the front doors and making a huge hole.

"Cool."

"Let's go!" Valamon gestured for them to follow as she flew through the hole.

The others followed. They walked through the hallway into a large chamber. It was large enough to accommodate both MegaGargomon and Catastrophe without touching the top of the ceiling, along with the rest of the group. At the other end, they could see Daemon with his back to them. They watched as he opened up a gateway.

"Hey, jerkoff! Guess who's back!" Valamon called out to him.

Daemon turned and looked at her in surprise. "B-but it's not possible! I killed you!"

"Yeah, well guess what? I'm gonna kill you this time."

"I don't think so. Evil Inferno!" A stream of fire burst from his hands.

Valamon folded her wings in front of her and deflected the attack. "Nice try!"

"I have no time to play with you! Megidramon!"

Everyone watched in surprise as a Megidramon came slithering out of the door beside Daemon.

"I thought Takato was the only one with Megidramon!" Henry said in astonishment.

Daemon cackled. "There's also something special about this one. Watch as I unleash its full power!"

A black light engulfed the Megidramon and as it faded, they saw that Viral was even more powerful. It had blades coming out of its sides, elbows, and shoulders. Its wings, tail, and hands were engulfed in fire.

"Well, ain't that one scary lookin' lizard." Terriermon said from inside of MegaGargomon.

"Yer tellin' us." Sakuyamon said in both Rika and Renamon's voices.

"We're kinda screwed." Gallantmon CM said in Takato and Guilmon's voice.

"No we're not. There's only one of it and 12 of us not counting the Tamers Biomerged with their Digimon."

Suddenly Megidramon opened its mouth. "Megiddo Flame!"

A large fireball came hurtling at them.

Valamon ran in front of the others and folded her wings in front of her. The force of the impact pushed her back, making her she fight against it. "Arrgghh!" She threw open her wings and the attack broke apart, scattering in several directions. She stood panting; smoke trailing off her wings, which were dark black with soot. "He's stronger than he looks!"

"Valamon, you Ok?" BlackFlamedramon and Beelzemon BM asked simultaneously.

"Fine."

"Hey look! Daemons gettin' away!"

They looked up to see Daemon walking towards the portal.

"No!" Sakuyamon raised her staff. "Spirit Strike!" Four spirit foxes burst out of her staff and sped of towards Daemon.

They wrapped themselves around Daemon and began to pull him away from the portal. "Get off of me!"

Justimon and Gallantmon CM attacked Megidramon with Thunderclap and Crimson Light, but the attacks only seemed to enrage the Digimon.

"Hell Howling!"

"Uh oh. Sounds like we're screwed."

The Digimon sent out a shockwave that passed through everybody, but nothing happened. Everyone looked around, confused but alert. Suddenly Valamon sensed some kind of strong invisible energy coming towards them. _Catastrophes shield them, quickly!_

_You feel it too?_

_Yes, know shield them!_

_As you wish._

Catastrophe wrapped his wings around everyone, excluding Valamon, who was too far to reach.

"Hey what's goin' on?" Beelzemon BM demanded as the wings blocked his view.

Suddenly a large force slammed into Catastrophe and Valamon. Catastrophe bent down his head against the impact.

Valamon had her wings wrapped around her, pushing against the impact with all her might. After a moment it finally stopped.

Valamon didn't notice Megidramon as it slithered up to her until it was upon her. Even then she couldn't do anything to stop it from hitting her, tearing large holes in her wings and sending her flying backwards. She slammed into the ground a foot from where Megidramon stood.  
As she struggled to stand, Megidramon unleashed another Megiddo Flame. She took the full impact. She screamed in agony and collapsed. Megidramon slithered over to her and picked her up in its claws, which burned her, and raked its claws over her face and scraped them across her stomach. Then dug its claws in her chest.

She screamed and kicked it in the chest. It roared and threw her into the wall.

"What's goin' on out there?"

"Sounds like someone's diein'."

"Catastrophe! Let us out!"

The dragon spread his wings to let them go. They saw Valamon slumped against the wall further down, bloody and bruised, Megidramon sliding up to her. They also saw Daemon break free from the foxes and start running towards the gateway.

Sakuyamon pointed her staff at Daemon. "Oh no ya don't! Amethyst Mandala!" A huge ring of gold energy surrounded Daemon.

It started slowly decreasing in size. Weakened by the use of the attack, Sakuyamon dropped to her knees.

MarineAngemon refreshed her with one of his heart energy bubbles. "Kahuna Wave!"

"Thank you." she said gratefully as the bubble burst over her.

BlackFlamedramon and Beelzemon BM raced over to Valamon and Megidramon.

Beelzemon stopped short and raised his positron cannon.

"Corona Destroyer!" He drew a pentagram in the air and started firing small blasts into it. The pentagram began to glow and a stream of purple energy burst out of it, heading right for Megidramon. "Take that ya ugly brute!"

It howled in rage and pain as the blast hit it, sending the enraged Mega flying to into the wall and continually battering it.

Beelzemon BM continued with the assault until Megidramon let out one last ear-splitting roar and burst violently into data. He ran over to Valamon and BlackFlamedramon, who was kneeling beside her. "Valamon, are ya alright?"

Valamon struggled to sit upright, her torn wings draped uselessly over her shoulders. "I'm just fine…arrghhh!"

BlackFlamedramon tried to help her up but she shooed him away. "No, really-ohhh-I'm fine." she insisted, gritting her teeth against the pain as she tried to stand, ignoring the blood oozing down her face.

Beelzemon BM put his hands on her shoulders, pushing her back down. "No, ya ain't. You look like you've been through a blender and an oven. Just sit here and rest for a moment. This is what made us lose you the first time, I ain't gonna let it happen again."

She tried to get back up but Beelzemon BM held her down. "No, I really need to finish off Daemon."

While Beelzemon BM and BlackFlamedramon dealt with Valamon, the others gathered up their energy to attack Daemon, who was fighting against the ring that was squeezing him. He grabbed the ring and yanked it apart. Just as soon as he did so, he was bombarded by the strongest attacks of all the Digimon except Sakuyamon, who just used Spirit Strike and MarineAngemon, who didn't use any at all. Catastrophe also attacked with a large corrosive acid ball.

Daemon cried out as the attacks hit him, creating a large smoke cloud.

"Alright! We got him!"

Suddenly a stream of flames broke through the fog barrier and hit the ground just in front of them, sending them flying in different directions. It was only thanks to MarineAngemon and his heart bubbles that Kazu and Kenta didn't get hurt as badly. Seeing this, Valamon pushed Beelzemon BM away and stood up, ignoring the excruciating pain that was coursing through her body, and started half walking half stumbling towards the smoke, which was beginning to clear. The smoke cleared to reveal a completely unaffected Daemon.

"Ahahaha! Do you really think you could hurt me?! You stupid fools!"

"Oh don't worry Daemon. I'm sure Anubimon has a nice dark place where you can dwindle away into nothing. You are going to pay for what you've done. I won't put up with it any longer! I've been saving this attack just for you," She spread her arms. "Infusion!"

Suddenly a bright gold light began to glow from Valamon's back, showing the design on her back, and engulfed her.

Catastrophe's insignia began to glow golden as well. Suddenly the ball of light hurtled towards Catastrophe; he calmly stood still as the light hit him, enveloping him.

They watched as the light covered his body and his shape started to change. It grew longer and more slender.

The transformation was complete and the light faded to reveal a completely different dragon.

This dragon had hard, cold eyes with slitted pupils that were a mixture of ruby red and jade green, its sail-like spikes that ran from the top of the neck to the tip of the tail were dark red with light black at the tips. The underbelly was dusty gold, while the rest of the scales were a mixture between fire red, charcoal black, white, and dark emerald green. It still had the sign on its hindquarters but it was dark gold laced with light green. Its body was more slender but just as muscle bound, it looked like a cross between the slender snake-like body of an adult Japanese dragon and the bulky lizard-like body of an adult American dragon with two medium sized arms, and two powerfully built hind-legs made for speed. It had long serrated edged dark steel-grey claws, light grey serrated edged teeth, which were easily half the size of Beelzemon BM's arm, horns that sprouted from the sides of its head like bullhorns, and a tail with a barbed tip and serrated edges. The wings were the same size as the creature and the same colors as its scales but several shades lighter with black feathers sprouting along the edges. It also had spikes on its elbows and the tips of the wings that were the color of blackened steel.

The dragon spread its wings and let out a roar that sounded like thunder rumbling over a large waterfall.

Everyone stared speechless and completely terrified of the new creature that was both Catastrophe and Valamon.

"Oh my God!" Beelzemon BM whispered.

The dragon, seeming to have heard him, swiveled its head to look at him, its hard eyes softened as they rested upon him.

He jumped and backed away.

"Don't be afraid." The voice sounded rather sweet with a bit of gruffness around the edges and seemed to echo slightly, almost like Valamon's whistle, it sounded neither female nor male.

"Y-you can talk?!" Sakuyamon asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes. Now," Ryuu said, stepping towards Daemon, its claws clicking against the stone. Its tail scraped the floor as it swished back and force. "It's time to make you pay."

Daemon backed up towards the gateway.

The creature chuckled, which sounded gravely. "You can't escape me. You can never escape. I will chase you to the ends of the universe if that's what it takes to rid this place of you." It sneered.

Suddenly Ryuu's tail whipped out and wrapped around Daemon, squeezing him like a snake. It pulled him towards it. Ryuu grinned maliciously and ran its blood-red tongue over its fangs.

Daemon cried out in pain and fury; struggling to free himself from the tail's steely grip.

Ryuu brought him face to face with it. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, you will never defeat me! Try all you want! I'm invincible!"

"Pathetic creature, no one is invincible, it's only a fantasy."

And with that said, the dragon closed its jaws around Daemon and snapped them shut. The group watched as the data from Daemon floated away.

The dragon walked over to the wall and, using its body as a battering ram, began to hit the wall.

"What the? What are ya doin?!" Beelzemon BM demanded.

"I'm destroying the castle. Now shut up unless ya wanna help." Ryuu grunted in reply, not pausing for a second.

"Uh, we better get outta here, the whole place is comin' down!" MegaGargomon exclaimed.

It was true, with each hit, more rock was crumbling from the ceiling.

"Come on let's get out, now!"

Everybody started running down the hallway. But Beelzemon BM stopped, not wanting to leave Valamon alone. He turned and started running back, dodging the chunks of ceiling that were falling.

"Valamon?!" he called out.

"Beelzemon? Get out of here! You're gunna get hurt!"

"What about you?"

"I'm not leavin' until I finish my job and close the portal otherwise something terrible will happen."

Beelzemon BM walked over to Ryuu. "Then I'll stay and help."

"NO!" Ryuu roared. It snapped its jaws at him, its eyes flashing with anger.

Beelzemon BM could see that it was worried anger. Regretfully, he turned to leave. He ran as fast as he could to get out of the collapsing castle. He sighed with relief when he reached the outside but didn't stop until he was at the edge of the castle grounds near the rocks where the others were. They had De-Digivolved back to Rookie. He turned back and looked at the castle, which was crumbling. He could hear every impact that the dragon made with the wall. After a moment it stopped. Suddenly they saw a black shape flying out of a hole.

It was Catastrophe.

_Where's Valamon? I don't see her. Why is Catastrophe circling the castle? Unless…she's still inside!_

Just as Beelzemon BM was thinking about going to get her, the castle completely collapsed. Everyone gasped.

They heard a long mournful wail fill the air and saw Catastrophe swoop down towards the castle, which made everyone realize that something had happened to Valamon. They rushed towards the castle ruins, where Catastrophe was landing.

Beelzemon BM and Burnmon were the first ones to reach the spot where Catastrophe had landed. He was digging through a pile of rubble frantically. The two hurried to help but the dragon hissed at them and continued digging.

Ignoring the dragon's warning the two began digging on the opposite side of the pile. The others watched the three, unsure of what to do. After a moment, Catastrophe stopped digging and picked something up in his paw. It was the limp, bloody, bruised, and battered body of Valamon. The dragon whimpered and nuzzled her still form.

Beelzemon BM and Burnmon walked over and stood beside the massive dragon. Catastrophe looked at them with tear-filled eyes.

Beelzemon BM took Valamon without any opposition from the dragon. Burnmon's eyes filled with tears and he looked up at Beelzemon BM, who's usually hard ruby eyes were filling up with tears also.

Beelzemon BM hugged Valamon tightly. He could hear her faint, hoarse breathing and the faint beating of her heart. _I can't believe I'm gonna loose her again. It ain't fair!_

Burnmon suddenly Digivolved to Flaremon because of his sorrow.

Catastrophe's head drooped so that it rested on Beelzemon BM's shoulder. His tongue flicked out and licked the Digimon's cheek comfortingly. _It'll be alright. It has too!_ he said, though he could not be heard.

The three cried out in surprise and sorrow as they watched Valamon's body begin to dissolve. The others watched, remembering what it had felt like when Leomon had died. Rika and Renamon looked down while a few of the others turned away.

Beelzemon BM fell to his knees as did Flaremon. They watched sadly, as Valamon completely dissolved. Her data floated up into the air but strangely didn't float away. Nobody noticed this until the data began to glow.

Everyone looked to see what was going on, except Beelzemon BM and Flaremon, who didn't notice. The light exploded, leaving behind a blinding effect. They blocked their eyes until the light faded and what they saw made them gasp.

Valamon stood next to Beelzemon BM and Flaremon, completely healed. She touched Beelzemon BM and Flaremon's shoulders. They looked up at her in surprise.

Flaremon was so overjoyed that he Digivolved into Burnmon and hugged her, burying his face in her shirt.

Valamon hugged him before trying to pry him off but he refused. He had latched himself to her and wasn't going to let go. She couldn't blame him, he had lost her before, and losing loved ones is hard to deal with.

She looked at Beelzemon BM, who had stood up, and smiled. "Looks like we're gonna need a crowbar ta get him off."

"You're probably gonna need it for me too." he said, embracing her and Burnmon tightly.

Valamon hugged both of them. "We're kinda like one happy little family. One I've never had experience with."

Catastrophe nudged her shoulder. She looked up at him and grinned. "Of course you're in it! Where would we be without ya?"

The dragon purred and nuzzled the side of her face. The Tamers and their Partners were overjoyed with the unexpected reunion.

"Hey, how did she come back?" Kenta asked, puzzled.

"Probably something super cool. Duh, dude." Kazu said.

Valamon looked at them thoughtfully. "Yes, I don't know how. I should talk to Zhuqiaomon, maybe he knows why. Besides, it's time to go home, I miss Ai and Mako. And I know they miss us."

Everyone boarded Catastrophe; Burnmon was still clinging to Valamon. Beelzemon BM had De-Digivolved back to Beelzemon. Most of the way back to the castle Valamon slept, they had finally gotten Burnmon off, and he sat leaning against her like a small child. Beelzemon sat on her other side, letting her rest against him. When she wasn't asleep, Valamon talked to Beelzemon and Burnmon about what they were going to do when they got back to the house. And what they were going to tell Ai and Mako's parents. They knew they could tell the twins, they wouldn't mind, but the parents were a different story. They still didn't completely trust the demonic Viral, of course, who could blame them. Why trust a demonic looking creature with your kids? No matter how much the kids love him. And about the unexpected arrival of another person.

After a few hours, they finally reached Zhuqiaomon's castle. They walked into the chamber, where the fiery Digimon was waiting for them.

"Ahh, you're back. The mission was successful, yes?"

"Yes. But I was wondering, I died but was somehow resurrected. How?"

"Simple, I implanted a program inside of you that allows you to resurrect dead Digimon, including yourself as long as you have their data."

"Wow."

"Now it's time for you all to go home."

"Yeah!"

"Except Valamon."

"What?!" everyone cried, outraged.

"But I wanna go home!" Valamon cried sadly.

"You have a duty here as Guardian. You must fulfill that duty."

Valamon sighed and bowed her head submissively. "As you wish."

Beelzemon walked up to her. "What?! Valamon, ya can't stay here, I need you; the kids need ya at home! Nuthin's happenin' here. Why do ya gotta stay?"

"Because, Beelzemon it's my duty. Don't worry I'll come and visit. Just tell the kids I found someplace to stay but I'll come by and see them soon…." She stopped talking as she felt her throat tightening and forced a smile.

Everyone could tell Valamon was trying hard to keep the sadness out of her voice as she spoke. She had been so intent on leaving.

Beelzemon hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear, "I'll be waitin'. Don't worry; I'll come visit ya too, with the kids. Oh, I'm gonna miss ya."

Valamon watched teary-eyed as the group left through the portal. After they were gone and she had turned away from Zhuqiaomon did she let the tears fall. _I can't believe I don't get to go home. Now that I actually have a home. _She walked out the door and trudged through the castle hallways until she was outside. She absent-mindedly walked to the lake, where she sat down at the base of one of the trees and began to sob. Now she was all alone with no one, not even Beelzemon, to keep her company. All she had was her memories to comfort her.

Valamon spent the next couple of days doing her old work of checking out the villages and towns in the area, although she was very depressed. Everyone could see it but they didn't know what was wrong and couldn't think of anything that could cheer her up. Valamon was checking up on the Butterflymon village when Angemon appeared.

"Valamon, the Sovereign want to talk to you."

Valamon sighed. "Alright." She went with Angemon to Zhuqiaomon's castle.

Beelzemon was sitting on the couch with the kids on his lap, watching TV. Dere (Burnmon's human form), sat beside him. There came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Beelzemon said, setting the kids on the couch. He walked over, opened the front door, and nearly fainted at the sight of who was at the door.

"Hello, Beelzemon!" Crysta cried, throwing her arms around him in a hug.

Beelzemon looked down at her with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "B-but how? I thought you had to stay in the Digital World."

"Zhuqiaomon and the other Sovereign decided I could stay in the Real World since nothing was happening in the Digital World. But if something happens then I have to go back."

"This is great!" Beelzemon lifted her up off the ground and hugged her tightly.

"Crysta!"

The two looked over to see the kids and Dere standing in the doorway. Beelzemon set Crysta down and the three jumped on her. The four fell in a giggling heap.

"Are you comin' back ta stay?" Mako asked.

"Yes!"

"Yippee!"

After Beelzemon had helped to get the kids off, they all went into the living room.

"Ya know what? The first thing I'm gonna do is start on dinner." Crysta said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Alright, make something good! Like stir-fry." Dere said.

"Yeah!" Ai and Mako agreed.

"Hehe, alright."

"I'll help you." Beelzemon offered.

"Alright."

They walked into the kitchen. As they looked for things for dinner, they talked excitedly.

"I can't believe ya get ta stay!"

"Me either! I missed you so much."

"I did too. I went almost three years without you, but I could handle it a bit better knowing you couldn't come back. But to not see you when yer alive is torture."

"Yeah, who would've thought I'd get attached to a cocky Viral."

Beelzemon shrugged. "Who knew?" He grinned.

"God, I'm so happy that I'm gonna do this."

Crysta walked over to Beelzemon, leaned up, and kissed him on the cheek.

Beelzemon blushed deeply. "Uh, err-umm…aw man…."

Crysta giggled and began fixing dinner, shaking her head. "Silly, Beelzemon."


End file.
